The configuration and operation flow of a conventional self-diagnosis indication system is shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in (A) of FIG. 2, detection signals from respective types of sensors for detecting an operating condition of an engine, an on/off signal from a starter switch and a crank pulse signal for detecting the rotation of a crankshaft to thereby calculate an engine rotational speed and a crank angle are inputted into an ECU (engine control unit). The ECU performs operation controls on such as ignition timing and fuel injection based on predetermined programs and maps according to these signals and outputs an abnormality indication signal to illuminate an indication lamp so as to indicate the presence of an abnormal condition when any abnormality is detected which results from disconnection and short circuit. In addition, when an abnormal condition is detected at the time of startup, a startup disablement indication is implemented.
In this startup disablement indicating operation, as shown in (B) of FIG. 2, whether or not the abnormality was detected by a self-diagnosis is determined (step S1), and whether or not the abnormality was detected at the time of startup is determined by judging whether or not the starter switch was switched on when the abnormal condition occurred (step S2), and in the event that it was at the time of startup, then a startup disablement indication is implemented (step S3).
However, with the conventional self-diagnosis indication system, since the startup condition is determined by using on/off signals of the starter switch, the determination means and signal wiring become complex and costs are also increased.
The present invention was intended to deal with the related art and an object thereof is to provide a self-diagnosis indication system for performing a startup disablement indication when an abnormal condition is self-detected at the time of startup without using on/off signals from a starter switch.